


Cramps

by SynimaWrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, adrien is the best bf, adrien worries too much, marinette needs adrien to chill, period cramps suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynimaWrites/pseuds/SynimaWrites
Summary: Marinette's on her period again- and her boyfriend, Adrien Agreste, worries about her wayyy too much. Adrien needs to stop being so overprotective.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Cramps

Adrien hated it when his girlfriend was on her period. She’d just roll up into a ball in one corner of her bed and sulk. Of course- he had experienced the pain once too, when an akuma, gender-bender, decided to switch everyone’s genders. And once Ladybug’s Miraculous Ladybug wore the spell off and made everything right again- Adrien couldn’t be more thankful that he didn’t have a uterus. 

Marinette on the other hand, desperately needed her boyfriend to stop being so overprotective of her. She loved Adrien, a lot. But when he felt bad, he went out of his way to make sure that he could make her pains go away. All she wanted was a piece of chocolate. But apparently sugar makes the cramps worse. She had over five cups of tea in the past four hours. And it was safer not to ask how many iron supplements Adrien made her take in the past few hours. 

Marinette was annoyed. She wanted a hug, not a doctor. She knew he was only caring for her wellbeing, but it was truly annoying. She rolled out of her ball-like form and limped to the bathroom. Searching the cabinets for another pad. 

She was followed by Adrien, “Hey Marinette, the pads are in the third drawer.” he chimed. Opening the drawer and lifting the box out. 

Marinette silently took a wrapped pad out of the cardboard box and dropped it back into the drawer- sliding it closed. “Thanks.” she groaned, as he made his way out of the bathroom to let her change. 

She turned her back to the mirror and noticed a few spots of red on her jeans. “Ugh! It leaked again!” She hissed, annoyed. A sharp spike of pain ran up her abdomen, and she clutched her stomach until the pain dulled out. She reminded herself to take another aspirin after she changed. 

There was a knock on the door. “I brought a change of clothes. I read that warm baths help too.” Adrien called from outside the bathroom of their shared apartment. “Can I come inside.”

Marinette hated it! She hated being on her period. It made her so useless and pained. She knew he hated it too, he stressed out so much when she was on her cycle. He felt so bad for her. Another pain- this time worse than the previous, shot up her abdomen. Except, this one refused to subside! 

Adrien walked into the bathroom, gathering his girlfriend into his arms. She buried her face into his neck, hoping that his warmth would soothe her aches. He led her to their bed, laying her down. Cuddling her, kissing her, rubbing soothing circles on her lower back.

Marinette had cramps a lot worse than other athletic women her size. Usually shorter women got worse cramps, and Marinette was simply average. She sighed, as her boyfriend rubbed her back, massaging out the sore knots. His hands were seemingly magical, soothing her aching stomach and pulling her into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> OML, thanks you guys for all the love. I know this one was short. But I do wanna put some more stuff up here more often. So anyway, I have some news- I'm getting Married soon! yay! But that also means that I'll be a little busy and won't have much time to post. A lot of y'all have been asking for the next part of my previous fic- I might actually ask my niece to write something for me. But anyway- keep the love coming, and comment for suggestions.  
> Love,  
> Sin


End file.
